The Other Side Of The Real Me
by Paige42
Summary: The Quantum mirror strikes again... with some surprising differences.
1. And you are...?

TITLE: The Other Side of the Real Me 1/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: R  
FEEDBACK: All my previous Stargate has been humor. This is my first attempt at drama.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Group. Alternate reality Jackson, Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c are my creation.   
SPOILERS: Up to Season 3 (Hundred Days)  
  
While writing a completely different story, this plot line invaded my brain and would not go away till I wrote it.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"Incoming wormhole," a voiced boomed over the PA system.  
  
General Hammond entered the control room. "SG-1?"  
  
"Yes sir. Right on schedule."  
  
"Now that's odd." Hammond joked.  
  
Four figures emerged from the shimmering event horizon.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home." Colonel Jack O'Neill said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this but that was the most boring mission I've ever been on." Doctor Daniel Jackson removed his sunglasses as he made his way down the ramp.   
  
"Here, here Daniel." Major Samantha Carter began shrugging off numerous layers of backpacks.  
  
"I also agree, Danieljackson." Teal'c caught on of Sam's bags before it hit the ground.   
  
"May I ask what was so boring about it?" Hammond approached his team.  
  
"Sir, there was nothing there." Jack said.  
  
"By nothing you mean..."  
  
"Nothing sir. Nada."   
  
"He's right, sir." Carter said. "No vegetation, no life forms of any kind, no water masses..."  
  
"Not even so much as a rock. There was the Stargate, the DHD, us and lots of dirt." To emphasis this point, Daniel removed his hat and shook his head. Dust flew in every direction. "Did I mention it was windy?"  
  
"General, with all due respect, I really don't think there's any reason for a de-briefing."  
  
"What would you suggest, Colonel?"  
  
"Showers. Very long showers. I've got dirt in places dirt has no business being in."  
  
Hammond smiled. "All right. We'll forego the de-briefing."  
  
Thank you's were murmured. Suddenly, the alarms throughout the gateroom. The chevrons began to glow.  
  
"Off world activation!" the speaker boomed.   
  
Dozens of men ran into the room, their guns leveling at the gate as the iris closed.  
  
"Do we have a remote code?" Hammond yelled over the sirens.  
  
"Sir, it's SG-1's remote code!"  
  
"Um... hello?" O'Neill said.   
  
"Perhaps it is Master Bra'tac." Teal'c offered.  
  
"Or one of the Tok'ra." Carter said.  
  
"And they would never forgive us if we smushed one of them."   
  
Hammond nodded reluctantly. "Open the iris."  
  
A room full of eyes watched the gate. A shape began to emerge. A body fell onto the ramp.  
  
"Hold your positions!" Hammond ordered.  
  
Two more bodies fell out of the event horizon. Finally, someone stumbled out and fell to their knees. The wormhole closed behind them.  
  
"Sir, they're wearing SG uniforms." Carter said.  
  
The kneeling figure removed their hat. Short, light brown hair fell onto her shoulders. "General?" she whispered, then fell over.  
  
O'Neill and Carter exchanged looks and made their way to the bodies. "That woman did say 'general', right?"  
  
"Yes sir." Carter turned her over and checked her pulse. "Breathing shallow. Pulse is faint, sir. And I don't recognize her." She turned her arm over. "Sir, she's wearing an SG-1 patch."  
  
"So's this one."  
  
Daniel turned over another body. "Oh my God." Everyone turned to Daniel. "This one's Jaffa." He turned the body over. It was a bald woman with the same brand as Teal'c. "She's dead."  
  
Jack checked the pulse of the body in front of him. It was a woman with short, graying hair. No pulse. "This one's dead too." He ran his eyes over the body until something interesting caught his eye. "Carter, look at this." He pointed to the patch on the jacket.  
  
" 'O'Neill'?" Sam checked the body in front of her. "This on says 'Jackson'."  
  
Daniel glanced up. "Jackson?" He turned to the body next to him. "This one says 'Carter'." he reached down. "And um... his pulse is weak."  
  
Jack stood up quickly as the medical team entered the gateroom. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I hate to say this, sir, but it looks like the quantum mirror again."  
  
"The alternate reality thing? What makes you so sure, Carter?"  
  
A frown passed suddenly across her face.  
  
"Sam?"   
  
Sam shrugged it off. "Nevermind. Anyway, I found her dogtags. This", she pointed to the woman in front of her, "is Doctor Danielle Jackson."   
  
__________________________________endone_____________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. But how?

TITLE: The Other Side of the Real Me 2/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: R  
FEEDBACK: All my previous Stargate has been humor. This is my first attempt at drama.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Group. Alternate reality Jackson, Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c are my creation.   
SPOILERS: Up to Season 3 (Hundred Days)  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
The members of SG-1 sat in silence in the conference room. They were eagerly awaiting the entrance of Dr. Frazier.   
  
"Carter, do you think this is going to be a recurring thing?" Jack said, idly playing with a pen.  
  
Daniel had his arms propped up on the table, his head held between them. "God, I hope not. I've met enough alternate reality us's."  
  
"Well, it stands to reason that for each one of those reality, they each have a mirror. And, just like us, they'll be bound to find it. Then of course taking in the mathematic probability of how many universes..."  
  
"So this is going to be a recurring thing then." Jack cut her off before they got into a in depth lecture of the very core of the universe.   
  
Sam nodded, a little aggravated that she had been cut off. "Yes sir. In all probability, it will."  
  
A tap came at the conference room door. "Come," called General Hammond.  
  
Dr. Frazier entered, her arms full of folders and papers.   
  
"Geez Doc, how many of what tests did you do?" Jack said jumping to his feet to give her a hand.   
  
"Just about everything. Okay," she dropped the pile onto the table, "here's what I've got." She sighed as she dropped herself into the nearest unoccupied chair. "It does appear that they are from another dimension. I've been able to isolate strains in their DNA that almost match all of yours... with certain exceptions of course." She flipped open one folder. "Fortunately, they were still wearing their dogtags. Unfortunately, tow of them are dead." She held up a Polaroid of the older, gray haired woman. "This is Colonel Jacqueline O'Neill."  
  
O'Neill's eyebrows lifted. "Jacqueline?"  
  
"Yes. Death occurred due to massive blood loss. She had four very deep abdominal lacerations. She was dead before she even came through the gate. the other one," she pulled out a picture of the female Jaffa, "was Te'lac."  
  
"That is a female approximation of my own name," Teal'c said sadly. "How did her death occur?"  
  
"Her symbiot was removed. There were also a number of staff weapon burns all over her body. Just like Colonel O'Neill," she paused, "I mean the other Colonel, she was dead before she came through the gate. Um... I know that Jaffa burial ceremonies are different from ours, so I haven't... done anything to the body, Teal'c."  
  
"Thank you, Doctorfrazier. I shall be honored to prepare her."  
  
"What about the other two, Janet?" Daniel said.  
  
"Well, one is Major Samuel Carter. He's borderline. He lost alot of blood, has a punctured lung and four broken ribs. We're keeping an eye on him, but.. it really doesn't look good. The last one is the most intriguing."  
  
Daniel's head hit the table. "Figures."  
  
Jack smiled slightly. "Even in an alternate reality, Daniel, you're still the problem child."   
  
Janet dug through the pile and came out with the thickest folder. "Doctor Danielle Jackson. Severe concussion and a broken arm."  
  
Everyone at the table looked up. "That's all? Geez, somebody's looking out for her." Jack said.  
  
"That's not all, Colonel. She also has a fractured hyoid bone and there are a number of bruises around her neck. Someone was trying to strangle her. Now, either someone stopped him or she passed out and they thought she was dead."  
  
"Janet, what about... what I asked you about?" Sam said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Daniel turned to her. "What?"  
  
Janet also shifter nervously in her seat. "Uh, Sam asked me to check on something."  
  
Jacks tuned to her. "Carter, are you going to share with the class?"  
  
"When I first saw her... for s split second I thought I could sense naquadah in her. But it was gone in a second. I thought I had imagined it."  
  
Daniel shook hi head. "I can't win in any reality, can I?"  
  
"Now now, Danny boy, don't get down in the mouth. Like Carter said, she imagined it."  
  
"Well," Janet interrupted, "not necessarily, Colonel."  
  
"Are you telling me that she's a Gould?" General Hammond's hand started toward the phone.  
  
"No sir, it wasn't that strong."  
  
"Perhaps she was taken by a member of the To'kra." Teal'c offered.  
  
"No." Janet said. "Let me explain." All eyes were on Janet. "There are faint, very faint traces of naquadah in her system. But, they are all localized in one area."  
  
Sam looked confused. "Wait, the naquadah is centralized in one part of her body? How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, like I said I ran every test I cloud think of. And I found something... unexpected."  
  
"Doc, I don't mean to sound like an pain in the ass, but get to the point." Jack said, throwing his pen down.  
  
Janet nodded and looked at Daniel as she explained. "The naquadah is located mainly... within the fetus."  
  
Hammond, Jack, Sam and Daniel all started talking at once.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What is a fetus, Daneiljackson?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, unable to accept what he had just heard. "So you're telling me that the alternate reality me... is pregnant?"  
  
___________________________________endtwo____________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Explainations please

TITLE: The Other Side of the Real Me 3/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: R  
FEEDBACK: All my previous Stargate has been humor. This is my first attempt at drama.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Group. Alternate reality Jackson, Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c are my creation.   
SPOILERS: Up to Season 3 (Hundred Days)  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Daniel lingered in the doorway as Dr. Frazier and the rest of his team entered the sick bay.  
  
"Doctor Jackson?" Dr. Frazier called.  
  
Doctor Danielle Jackson slowly opened her eyes and scanned the room. A few familiar faces, a few new ones. Wait a minute... "Oh no, not again."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dr. Frazier said.  
  
"Alternate reality, right?" Danielle lifted a hand to her forehead.  
  
Jack smiled. "You got it. I take it you've had an encounter like this before?"  
  
"Too often if you ask me." She scanned the room again. She spotted Daniel in the doorway. "You're me, aren't you?" Danielle said.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"You mean other than the 'Jackson' tag on your jacket?" Jack said.  
  
Danielle laughed softly. "You must be O'Neill."   
  
Jack nodded and motioned to Carter. "This is Carter and the big guy over there is Teal'c."  
  
"Male form of Tel'ac?"  
  
"That is correct, Daniellejackson. May I ask why you have not yet inquired about your fellow teammates?"  
  
Danielle tried to sit up. "Did they make it? Are they alive?"   
  
Dr. Frazier pushed her back down. "They were in pretty bad shape when you got here and..." she trailed off.  
  
Danielle's face crumpled. "All of them?"  
  
Daniel walked slowly up to her bed. "Your Sam is hanging on. But, Jack and Tel'ac..." He looked down at her for the first time. It was odd. She looked alot like his mother. "Guys, could I have a few minutes?" Everyone nodded in agreement and slowly left the room. the door echoed hollowly through the room.  
  
Danielle wiped her eyes. "You look like my father... well, our father I guess it would be."  
  
"I was thinking that you look like mom." Daniel looked over his other self. Pregnant. She was going to have the child he and Sha're never had the chance to. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Well, we were on P7V-689 when we accidentally ran into Apophis. The serpent guards took all our equipment so we couldn't dial home with a closed iris. So Sam dialed up P3R-233 to get away, but he followed us. I don't remeber much after that expect Apophis trying to choke me and Sam shaking me and pulling me twoards the mirror." She laughed. "Apophis wasn't very happy to see me. He's made making my life a living hell his hobby"  
  
"Why you in particular?"  
  
She paused slightly. "Know anything about a Harcesis?"  
  
"Child of two Goa'uld hosts."  
  
"Seems that our realities run pretty similar."  
  
"What about the Harcesis?" If Daniel could find out where it was in that reality, it might give him a clue as to where he might find the one in his own.   
  
"Heru'er has him. He's using it to bargain with Apophis."  
  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"I... I killed Sha're."  
  
Daniel pulled away. "What?"  
  
She reached for his hand. "I didn't mean to. it was an accident." She gripped his hand tightly. "I had a staff weapon and Apophis was... I had a clear shot at him. But Sha're... she pushed him out of the way... I didn't mean to." She pulled at Daniel's hand, making him look at her. "She thanked me just before... She told me to find the child. And she told me... she was happy to have me as a sister."  
  
Realization passed across Daniel's face. "You were married to Skaara, weren't you? Kasuf gave him to you the first day you were on Abydos." She nodded. "Where is he now?" She turned away form him. "Apophis?"  
  
"On the new Tolan homeworld when Klorel's ship crashed. Skaara was awarded his body, but Apophis sent serpent guards." She smiled. "I got to see him during the trial. After... I took his body back to Abydos. He was buried next to Sha're." Danielle tried to sit up and gasped in pain. She put a hand to her abdomen and tried to breath through the pain.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a little pain."  
  
"Danielle, I have to ask you something really personal."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Were you... with Skaara on the Tolan homeworld?"  
  
Danielle's eyebrows raised. "Wow. You meant personal, didn't you?" Her face reddened. "Uh, yeah. I was. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Was he still... had he been separated from Klorel yet?"  
  
"No." She paused. "Daniel, what's going on?"  
  
"Janet was doing a medical examine and she came across something."  
  
"What is it!"  
  
"You're pregnant... and there's naquadah in the fetus."  
  
Danielle began to shake, then she screamed.  
_____________________________________endthree__________________________  
  
  
  



	4. Another briefing

TITLE: The Other Side of the Real Me 4/?  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: R  
FEEDBACK: All my previous Stargate has been humor. This is my first attempt at drama.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong Double Secret Productions and Gekko Film Group. Alternate reality Jackson, Carter, O'Neill and Teal'c are my creation.   
SPOILERS: Up to Season 3 (Hundred Days)  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
"So, she didn't take it very well." Jack said.  
  
Daniel shrugged. "It's not the... baby. It's the matter of Skaara and Klorel."  
  
Jack frowned. "Well, it's not like she doesn't know who the father is."  
  
"Actually sir, in a way it is." Sam said. "I mean, we have no idea what effect a Goa'uld symbiote would have."  
  
"So, Klorel in Skaara's body may be the father." Jack shook his head.   
  
"I'm sure Danielle wouldn't have..." Daniel paused, "you know... if Klorel had been in control."  
  
"But even if it was Skaara she was with, Klorel's symbiote might have had some effect." Doctor Frazier jumped in. "That could explain the pains she's having. Teal'c, any thoughts?"  
  
Teal'c shifted in his chair. "I have heard rumors of Goa'uld slave women who have become pregnant. They were killed."  
  
"Which explains her Apophis trying to strangle her." Sam said.  
  
"Not really. We still don't know why they were killed." Daniel injected.  
  
"Generalhammond, the Tok'ra may be of some assistance to us." Teal'c said.  
  
General Hammond nodded. "Major Carter, I'll leave that to you. Doctor Frazier, how is the other Major Carter?"  
  
"His condition has improved slightly. Heartbeat stronger, but he's not out of the woods yet. He occasionally slips in and out of consciousness. Danielle is sitting with him now."  
  
~*~  
  
Pregnant... She still couldn't believe it. Years of trying to find Skaara and then losing him. Now, a baby. She smiled. The human brain is an odd thing. Within an instant of hearing she was pregnant she had run through every emotion she could think of; fear, anger, excitement... even hate. She gasped again as a small pain pierced her abdomen. God, I hope nothing's wrong.  
  
"Hey," a cracked voice called. Major Samuel Carter smiled weakly at his team member.   
  
"Hey." Danielle grasped his hand and squeezed gently. "How do you feel?" Samuel frowned. "Okay. Dumb question."  
  
"The others?"  
  
Danielle sighed and shook her head. "No."  
  
The door to the sick bay opened and Daniel walked. "You're awake?"  
  
Samuel looked over at Danielle. "Who's that?"  
  
"Me in this reality. You should see you. Nice tall blonde woman."  
  
"Woman. Interesting. That's not one of the realities that we predicted during the..." A coughing fit cut him off.   
  
"Sam, you should get some rest." Danielle said smoothing our his blankets. Samuel nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
Daniel led Danielle away to her own bed. "You should take some of your own advice. You look a little pale." Danielle started to laugh. "What?"  
  
"I wonder what Kasuf will say when I tell him."  
  
"You've got an awful lot to think about."  
  
"Yeah. One thing I don't have to worry about though. This kid'll have enough family members to go around." Danielle started to laugh, then doubled over in pain.  
  
"Danielle!" Daniel helped her to the bed. "Janet!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  



End file.
